Telephone
by arisanightray
Summary: Dick senang menelfon Wally, karena Wally selalu mengangkat telfon Dick dimanapun dan kapanpun Wally berada. Namun, bagaimana jika Wally sudah pergi meninggalkan Dick? Apa Dick tetap akan menelfonnya? Iya, hanya saja kali ini Mesin Penjawab Telfon lah yang mengangkat telfon Dick


**Hai, Arisa disini! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Diriku mulai menyelami dunia DC dan Marvel, dan tadaaa inilah cerita pertamaku dari dunia DC. Aku sudah lama tidak menulis jadi sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf jika terjadi banyak kesalahan penulisan dalam cerita ini.**

 **Cerita ini dibuat setelah temanku mengirimkan salah satu prompt di tumblr tentang Dick Grayson dan Wally West. Aku berjanji padanya untuk segera membuat cerita sepulangnya dari pertemuan kita menonton The Accountant (ok, itu tidak penting, tolong abaikan). Jadi, dimulailah dari jam satu sampai jam tiga pagi aku membuat cerita ini. semoga kalian menikmatinya.**

 _ **Warning :**_ **1) typo, karena penulis hanyalah manusia biasa; 2)** _ **Major Character Death**_ **, karena mata kuliah Dasar-Dasar Pemeriksaan Pajak baru saja membunuh otakku kemarin jadi aku ingin membunuh salah satu tokoh fiksi /dibakar**

 _ **Disclaimer : I own nothing. Dick belongs to Flying Grayson and Wally belongs to Barry. Cause, you know, they're flash family.**_

 _ **Telephone**_

 _ ***ring ring ring***_

"Halo?"

"Oh, hi Wally !"

"Dick?"

"Yup, ini aku Dick."

"Ada apa?"

"Hm... hanya ingin memberi tahumu aku baru saja membeli ponsel model terbaru, dengan uang Bruce tentu saja. Berbahagialah Wally West karena kau adalah orang pertama yang kuhubungi dengan ponsel dan nomor baruku. Simpan nomorku karena aku akan sering menelfonmu."

"... kau menelfonku di tengah-tengah pelajaran hanya untuk memberi tahu itu? lagipula kau ada dimana? Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Aku ada di rumah, tentu saja. Aku sakit jadi aku tidak masuk. Uh, tidak, Wally. Aku tahu diammu menandakan bahwa kau tidak percaya denganku."

"Seorang Richarrd Grayson jatuh sakit setelah ia teler di bar? tentu saja aku tidak percaya."

"Aku sangat mabuk semalam hingga tanpa sadar aku terjatuh dari tangga. Kaki dan tanganku patah serta ponselku retak, jadi Bruce membelikanku ponsel yang baru."

"Kau dirawat di rumah?"

"Tentu saja! kau tau Bruce sangat tidak suka anak-anaknya tidak bisa berada di pengawasannya. Bawakan aku catatanmu sepulang sekolah nanti. Oh iya, bawakan juga donat yang biasa aku beli."

"Kau terluka dan kau masih bisa menyuruhku? Kau bisa menyuruh Alfred untuk membelikannya."

"Oh, ayolah Wally! aku sedang sakit. Rawatlah aku."

"Jangan memelas seperti itu, tidak akan mempan denganku. Baiklah, akan aku bawakan donat yang biasa aku beli.."

"Tiga kotak."

"Ti... apa?! Dick!"

"Satu kotak untukku, satu kotak untuk keluargaku, dan satu kotak untukmu. Iya, tenang saja aku ganti uangnya."

"Baiklah, tiga kotak. Apa lagi?"

"Catatanmu."

"Jika kau ingin catatanku, lebih baik kau tutup telfon ini jadi aku bisa mencatatat."

"Baiklah, dah Wally"

 _ ***tuuuut***_

 _ ***ring ring ring***_

"Halo?"

"TIM MENANG KOMPETISI ILMIAH!"

"... kau menelfonku di waktu kerja sampinganku hanya untuk memberitahu itu? Dick, aku bisa dipecat jika kau terus menelfonku di jam kerjaku."

"Oh, ayolah Wally. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang dan aku ingin kau orang pertama yang tahu. Hm.. sebenarnya saat pengunguman juara tanpa sadar aku menekan nomormu dan menelfonmu, jadi... maaf."

"Hah, kau tahu Grayson bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan maaf dariku."

"Permintaanmu selalu berubah, West. Apa maumu kali ini?"

"Tiket menonton pertandingan bola di stadium minggu depan lengkap dengan atribut dan makanan."

"Bola? Wally, kau tahu aku lebih suka menonton sirkus daripada..."

"Grayson."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan ku jemput kau dua jam sebelum pertandingan. Sepakat?"

"Sepakat. Sekarang bisa tutup telfonmu dan biarkan aku bekerja? Oh iya, ucapkan selamat untuk Tim dariku. Jangan lupa beri Tim hadiah."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan."

 _ ***tuuut***_

 _ ***ring ring ring***_

"Halo?"

"JASON JAHAT!"

"... Dick, ini jam tiga pagi dan kau membangunkanku dari tidur hanya untuk memberitahu kau sedang bertengkar dengan Jason?"

"Aku khawatir dengannya, Wally. Ia sering pulang pagi dan ia selalu tidak memperdulikan pertanyaanku kemana saja dia sampai jam tiga pagi baru pulang ke rumah. Apa dia lupa apa yang pernah menimpanya ketika ia masih umur sebelas tahun? Dia ditikam di jalan saat malam hari! Apa dia lupa betapa khawatirnya aku dan Bruce waktu itu?! kenapa dia marah ketika aku perduli dengannya. Dimana salahku?"

"Jason sudah besar, Dick. Bahkan sekarang ia lebih tinggi darimu."

"Tapi dia tetap adikku."

"Dan dia tahu kau adalah kakaknya. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Jika ia sedang menghadapi masalah dan butuh bantuanmu ia pasti akan meminta bantuanmu, atau Bruce, atau Tim, atau Damian, atau mungkin Alfred."

"... sungguh? Lalu kenapa ia selalu marah ketika aku berusaha perduli dengannya?"

"Jason tidak ingin urusannya membuatmu susah. Aku yakin kau belum tidur hingga sekarang karena menunggu pulang. Itu mengganggu Jason, Dick. Aku yakin Jason merasa bersalah. Jason juga punya urusan sendiri. Jika ia ingin membicarakannya dan berbagi denganmu, ia pasti akan cerita. Sekarang jangan ikut campur urusannya. Itu hanya akan membuat Jason kesal dan itu tidak baik juga untukmu. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus mengkhawatirkan Jason hingga mengabaikan dirimu."

"Kau seperti sudah sangat mengenal Jason, Wally."

"Dick, aku sudah berteman denganmu sejak kapan? ya, sepuluh tahun tahun. Itu artinya kita sudah berteman selama lima belas tahun lebih, dan sejak Bruce mengadopsi Jason di usia kita ke tiga belas, lalu mengadopsi Tim di usia kita lima belas tahun, lalu menemukan Damian di usia kita dua puluh tahun, kaiu tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan tentang adik-adikmu. Seolah-olah mereka lah duniamu."

"Hei, jangan cemburu, Wally. Aku juga selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu kepada adik-adikku, kepada Bruce, kepada Alfred karena kau juga duniaku."

"Oh aku tersentuh, Grayson. Sekarang bisa kau tutup telfonmu dan membiarkan aku melanjutkan tidurku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu, Wally. Terima kasih kau sudah mau mendengarkanku."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, Grayson."

"Ya, ya. Dah, Wally. Selamat tidur."

 _ ***tuuut***_

 _ ***ring ring ring***_

"Ha..."

"DamiankecelakaandansekarangdiakomaastagaWallyapayangharuskulakukan."

"Dick?"

"DamiantidakmaumembukamatanyadandarahnyamasihadaditangankuWallyapayangharuskulakukanakutidaktahu."

"Dick? tenanglah."

"AkutidakbisatenangakutakutWally"

"Dick? berhentilah bernafas."

"Apayang... apa? berhenti bernafas?"

"Ya, sekarang coba kau berhenti nafas sejenak, lalu kau ambil nafas lagi secara perlahan. Kau bertanya padaku apa yang harus kau lakukan? Cobalah untuk tenang, Dick."

"Tenang? Baik, baik... aku akan melakukan yang kau minta."

"Sudah?"

"Hah... ya, aku sudah tenang sekarang. Sekarang bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi pada Damian hingga kau menelfonku jam sebelas malam?"

"Aku dan Damian sedang naik motor menuju rumah, di perjalanan ada sebuah truk yang berusaha mendahuluiku. Aku memperbolehkannya, namun sebelum ia masuk ke jalurku dengan sempurna bagian belakang badan truk mengenai motorku. Aku berpegangan pada motorku pada saat motorku kehilangan kendali, namun Damian terlempar dan jatuh dari motor. Aku sempat terjatuh dari motor namun aku tidak terluka parah, tapi Damian... astaga Wally, ini..."

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tentu saja ini salahku."

"Tidak, Dick. Jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu jika ada sesuatu hal buruk mengenai adik-adikmu."

"Kau tahu itu sudah menjadi sifatku."

"Dan aku tahu kau bisa berlatih untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi. Ya, mulailah terbiasa untuk tidak menyalahkan dirimu. Sekarang beritahu aku alamat Rumah Sakit tempat Damian dirawat."

"Kau akan kemari?"

"Tentu saja. aku tahu kau sedang kacau. Aku akan kesana untuk memastikan kau tidak mengacau Rumah Sakit. Tidak, aku akan kesana untuk memastikan kau belum menggoda salah satu suster di Rumah Sakit."

"Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Damian hingga aku lupa itu! terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, West. Hahaha"

"Hah, sekarang kau sudah bisa tertawa?"

"Ya, berkat dirimu. Terima kasih, Wally West. Akan aku kirimkan alamatnya sekarang."

"Aku berangkat sekarang. Jangan menggoda satu suster pun sebelum aku sampai Dick"

 _ ***tuuut***_

 _ ***ring ring ring***_

"Halo..."

"..."

"Halo?"

"..."

"Dick?"

"..."

"Dick Grayson. Ada apa kau menelfonku jam dua pagi? Aku akan menutup telfon kalau sampai hitungan ketiga kau belum mau berbicara."

"..."

"Satu... dua... ti..."

"Bruce."

"Ok, Bruce. Kau menelfonku pagi-pagi untuk bercerita tentang ayahmu. Ada apa dengan Bruce, Dick? apa dia membawa gadis lain ke rumah? Atau kalian sedang bertengkar? Atau..."

"Dia pergi, Wally."

"... hah?"

"Bruce meninggal jam setengah dua tadi dan... aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat apa yang aku lakukan setelah mendengar beritanya. Tahu tahu aku mendengar suaramu, sepertinya tanpa sadar aku menelfonmu."

"Kau selalu menelfonku dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidak sadar. Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Rumah. Ada Alfred, Tim, dan Damian. Aku tidak tahu pergi kemana Jason. Wally, tolong aku."

"Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menenangkanmu lewat telfon. Aku perlu melihat keadaanmu yang sebenarnya. Sampai jumpa, Dick"

 _ ***tuuuut***_

 _ ***ring ring ring***_

" _ **Hai, jika kau mendengar pesan ini artinya aku sedang tidak bisa mengangkat telfonmu. Aku sibuk mengurus diriku, keluargaku, dan seorang bayi bernama Dick Grayson. Ya, meskipun ia sudah berumur dua puluh delapan tahun dan menjadi polisi tapi ia masih ingin dirawat olehku. Jadi, tinggalkan saja apa pesanmu, dan aku akan mendengarkannya nanti."**_

"... hai Wally. Ini si bayi besarmu Dick Grayson. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu dan menyita waktumu. Aku hanya... butuh teman bicara. Kau lah orang pertama yang selalu ku telfon jika ada sesuatu meski itu hal kecil terjadi di sekitarku. Hm... aku akan bercerita sekarang karena aku dapat membayangkan wajah kesalmu jika aku belum memulai cerita. Aku mempunyai sahabat. Kami bertemu saat Bruce mengadopsiku di usiaku sepuluh tahun. Ia teman sekolahku, teman bermainku, bahkan ia suka membantuku melakukan kejahatan kecil untuk menjaili orang-orang di sekitar kami. Kami sering bersenang-bersenang, terkadang kami bertengkar hebat, namun ia sudah menjadi bagian dari duniaku. Ia selalu ada di saat aku butuhkan, bahkan lewat telfon sekalipun. Ia selalu mengangkat telfonku meski jam menunjukkan jam tiga pagi, dan... untuk pertama kalinya aku menelfonnya jam enam pagi ia tidak mengangkat telfonnya... aku tersabungkan ke pesan suara... karena... karena kau sudah tidak ada Wally... lagi-lagi tanpa sadar tanganku menekan nomormu karena aku ingin memberitahumu aku sedang sedih, Wally."

"Aku sedih kau meninggalkanku sendiri... aku ingin mendengar suaramu karena aku ingin tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau sudah tidak ada di sini... apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku sudah tidak bisa menelfonmu lagi dan mendengarkan suaramu lagi. Kau selalu membantuku dan menemaniku menghadapi masalah. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau sudah tidak ada? aku tidak mungkin mencari orang lain yang dapat menggantikanmu. Kau adalah sahabatku yang tak tergantikan... mungkin kau tidak akan mendengar ini, namun aku ingin mengucapkannya."

"Wally West, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku, kau selalu bergegas mengunjungiku disaat aku membutuhkanmu dan rasanya aku ingin melakukannya sekarang. Aku ingin menyusulmu karena aku ingin berada di sisimu. Aku tahu kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi Bruce, karena itu aku ingin menyusulmu, namun jika aku nengatakan itu kau pasti sudah memukulku sekarang. Jadi, aku ingin mengatakan rukunlah dengan Bruce disana. Aku pasti akan menyusulmu, meski aku tidak tahu kapan. Aku akan menyimpan ponselmu agar aku bisa menelfon kapanpun aku ingin mendengar suaramu di kotak pesanmu. Selamat tinggal, Wally."

 _ ***tuuuut***_

 _ **Please don't kill me :( just give me your review and comment. Ok ? /hide**_


End file.
